


The Weather Outside is Frightful But Inside it's Rather Delightful

by StealthyShadow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A Harry Potter loving dork, Ciel is wet, Cold Weather, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Sebastian and Ciel being coupley and shit, Sebastian is a dork, Sebastian likes the transformers movies, a ton of it, apparently, apparently Ciel can't tell when it's raining, from rain, like actually really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthyShadow/pseuds/StealthyShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling and kissing. Tea and Transformers. No power and blankets. </p><p>Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weather Outside is Frightful But Inside it's Rather Delightful

The knock on his door comes at half past nine, and Sebastian seriously considers not getting up to answer. He just got himself comfortable again, having gotten up to put on another movie, get more tea, and burying himself under the heap of blankets, but he figures that no one would brace this weather and get to his door if it wasn't important. The wind is howling outside and the rain is smattering against the windows; Sebastian had to turn the volume up during the last movie to even be able to hear what they said. 

He slips a little on the floor due to the lack of friction between his socks and the floorboards, but manages to right himself before he falls. He walks over to the door and opens it, prepared to snarl at whoever's there, but the words die in his mouth when he takes in what's in front of him.

A soaked Ciel Phantomhive is standing on his doorstep, arms wrapped tight around himself and teeth clattering.

"Hhi," he stutters. "Ssorry, II managed tto get locked oout of the office, aand my keeys and phone and I was the last one, aand everyone else live tooo far aaway and—"

He doesn't get any further before Sebastian grabs his arm and drags him into the apartment, somewhat roughly.

"Stay here," he says, turning around and walking through his apartment to the bathroom, getting towels and taking a quick look at himself in the mirror. He looks exactly like he expected like a mess. He drags a hand through his hair and sighs. At least it's not like Ciel is at the top of his game tonight, either.

When he gets back to the hall, Ciel is standing exactly where he left him, arms still wrapped around himself. His teeth have stopped clattering, at least. Sebastian throws a towel on his head and drapes another around his shoulders, even though it's completely pointless. Ciel needs to get out of his wet clothes and into dry ones if he's ever going to get warm again.

Nothing wrong with Sebastian getting to take care of him for a few minutes, though.

"I'm really sorry," Ciel says when Sebastian starts to gently rub his hair dry. "I know we're still— I don't want to presume, or anything, but my Metro card was in my bag and you're the only one who lives somewhat within walking distance of my office and I couldn't call but—"

"Ciel," Sebastian interrupts. "It's okay. Do I look like I had any plans for tonight?" He nods down to his sweatpants and the maroon sweater with an S on it he bought from a Harry Potter convention some years back. Ciel follows his gaze and takes him in for the first time since he arrived, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that a Weasley sweater?" he asks, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Sebastian rubs his head with a little more force than necessary, but not enough to hurt.

"Shut up. As I said, I wasn't expecting company."

Sebastian and Ciel had been dating for five weeks. They had been slowly getting to know each other, without the animosity from high school looming between them, and it's been really nice that far. There had been coffee dates, movie dates, dinner at Sebastian's apartment, a night at Sebastian's apartment, but they're still—new. Tentative.

While Sebastian wasn't expecting company, he certainly had considered calling Ciel and asking him if he wanted to come over and wait out the storm together. Sebastian wasn’t particularly fond of this kind of weather and he had a strange feeling that the power was going to go out sometime during the night, and he wouldn’t mind Ciel’s body, although small and usually colder than his, next to him. Not that he would have phrased it like that if he'd actually asked Ciel, but that was the essence of it.

So he really didn’t mind that Ciel decided to randomly pop up.

"Come on," he says. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes." Ciel meets his eyes briefly and swallows, opens his mouth to say something, but Sebastian can guess what it is and continues before he can get a word out. "You know where the shower is. I'll get you some clothes and put on some more tea. Or do you want coffee?"

Ciel closes his mouth and breathes out, relaxing. "Tea is fine," he says. "Thanks."

And because Sebastian is Sebastian, he pulls Ciels in by the ends of the towel hanging across his shoulders and kisses him, trying not to yelp when he feels how cold Ciel's lips are against his own. He smirks when he pulls away, leans in to whisper in Ciel's ear.

"And later, we'll get you out of the dry clothes." Then he tugs on the towel, sending Ciel off into the direction of the bathroom, ignoring the glare he knows is aimed at the back of his head.  
—  
Ciel comes into the kitchen just as Sebastian pulls the tea bags out of the water. He's still rubbing his hair with a towel and his skin is red and flushed from the heat of the water. He's dressed in a pair of Sebastian's pajama pants and a grey, soft washed Henley that's way too big on him. He spreads his arms to his sides, to show a chuckling Sebastian just how huge the shirt is. 

"Why are all your clothes like this?" he asks, pouting a little and hanging the towel over the back of a chair before reaching for one of the mugs. He cradles it in his hands and leans back against the kitchen counter, blowing at the surface of the hot liquid. Sebastian lets out a laugh and reaches over him to get the milk from the fridge. Ciel smells like him, and Sebastian probably shouldn't like that as much as he does, but he can't help but breathe in the scent.

"Sorry," he says with a wide grin as he leans back and pours milk into his own mug. "It’s not my fault that I actually grew during puberty." 

Ciel huffs and sips at his tea, which is still pretty hot.

“Nice sweater, by the way. I never would’ve pegged you for a hardcore Harry Potter fan,” he teases as he eyes the maroon sweater that Sebastian is sporting. 

Sebastian shrugs and curses the light blush that rises on his cheeks.

"Whatever, I really wanted one," he mutters, not really meeting Ciel's eyes.

"Hey," Ciel nudges him, making him look up. Ciel is smiling at him, and it's not mocking. "I like it," he says. Sebastian doesn't really know how to reply, so he just sips his tea.

"You wanna watch a movie?" he asks after a few moments of silence. "I was watching Transformers, but we can watch something else if you'd—"

"No, Transformers sounds good," Ciel interrupts, blushing a little when he realizes how eager he sounds. He takes a big gulp of tea and grimaces as it burns its way down his throat.  
—  
Sebastian ends up having to spend the first fifteen minutes of the movie explaining everything to Ciel, since he just put on Revenge of the Fallen and Ciel hadn’t seen any of them, but he doesn't mind. Ciel is pressed against him under the blanket, frowning in distaste every time Megan Fox appears and perking up with interest when there's a transformation. Sebastian had seen the movies more times than he can count, so he's mostly enjoying watching Ciel's reaction to it.

When there's ten minutes left of the movie, the power goes out — just as Sebastian predicted. Ciel jumps at the sound of the TV shutting off and the simultaneous click of the lamps and Sebastian huffs a laugh beside him. He gets an elbow in the chest.

"Hey, ow!" he exclaims. "I'm giving you warmth and cuddles, be nice," he says, affronted.

Ciel glares at him. "Don't make fun of me," he mutters. Sebastian pulls him even closer and kisses his temple.

"I would apologize, but I'm not sorry. It was funny." Ciel huffs and tries to pull away but Sebastian tightens his grip around him and doesn't let him. "Stay," he says. "The radiators run on electricity, it'll be cold soon."

"It is cold," Ciel remarks, but he stays and snuggles deeper into Sebastian's side.

"Yeah, but we're hot," Sebastian replies, smirking when Ciel lets out an exasperated sigh and pulls the blanket up to his chin.

"Okay Mr. Hot Stuff, what do you propose we do to stay warm?" he says mockingly. Sebastian twists until he's facing Ciel, but still has an arm around his waist.

"Well, I can think of a thing or two," he says thoughtfully, but knowing that he isn't fooling Ciel for one second.

Ciel brings a hand up to settle on Sebastian's neck, dragging his fingers through the soft hairs there and fiddling with the collar of the sweater.

"And what would those be?" he asks, smiling, totally in on the game.

Sebastian leans close, kisses him lightly, trailing his lips from Ciel's lips, across his cheek, up to his ear. "Either we stay here, under the blankets, kissing," he presses a kiss to Ciel's ear for emphasis, smiling when Ciel shudders, and does it again.

"Or?" Ciel prompts, voice a bit unsteady.

"Or we move to the bedroom and you let me fuck you."

Ciel's breath hitches and he turns his face to claim Sebastian's lips in another kiss, a little more forceful this time.

"I could do with a bit of both of those, actually," Ciel says after taking a steadying breath.

"Hmm, is that so?" Sebastian asks, leaning in again to nuzzle Ciel's hairline, pressing kisses to his forehead and temple. "You want to have the cake and eat it?"

Ciel pushes Sebastian down on the couch and drapes himself over him. "You could say that. Or you can look at this as… warmups," he says, smirking before he leans down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute that I wrote because I was bored when it was raining and storming (although I had power). Kudos and comments much appreciated.


End file.
